WRAP-IT! addresses a currently unsatisfied need in the area of flexible organizational tools. Related endeavors for which US Patent Classifications exist as determined from a search of the US Patent Office database for hook and loop fastener, CCL/224/620 include 19 patents. Review of the claims, use, and design specifications of these inventions indicate that WRAP IT! offers features and use that distinguish its applications from any of the other 19 products. Many of these products address the use of straps to secure gloves, cameras, carrying bags, and musical instruments. Most of these uses employ the strap concept as a harness to be wrapped around the torso or shoulders of the user. None of the products reviewed addressed the need for securing files, paperwork and other articles to offer a user-friendly organizational tool. WRAP-IT! offers users to have easy access to files and documents contained in the wrap while providing a secure environment for important information. Additions and removal of select sheets can be easily performed. Loose-leaf binders provide a similar environment. However, holes are required to be made in all entered documents, which may not be desirable and does not allow for easy last minute additions and deletions. WRAP-IT! used in concert with brief cases or file folders, provides a flexible means of keeping organized documents intact especially when transferring these documents to/from your home, office, school, or to clients' premises.